Terra Nova Lovestory- After the eleventh Pilgrimage
by KrazyAnimefan
Summary: This story is about a boy called Jack Jenkins. He lived in the jungle since he came together with Taylor to Terra Nova. After the eleventh Pilgrimage he comes back to the colony where he has to teach some soldiers how to survive without guns and GPS. He becomes friends with Skye and later he fell for her. What does this bring?
1. Chapter 1

Terra Nova- Something good to die for

Hi, I'm Jack Tyler Jenkins. But I'd like you to call me Jack. That's how everybody calls me. Well, not everybody, but everybody who knows me. And these are not a lot. First something about me: I came to Terra Nova Colony with the 1th Pilgrimage. My father Nathaniel Taylor taught me to survive in the jungle when I came here. He's not actually my father, but he is the only one I would call 'father'. My real parents died long before the 1th Pilgrimage. Roselyn and Michael Jenkins, two brilliant scientists who were assassinated by Hope Plaza. My mother prefered my second name to call me. I don't like 'Tyler'. When Commander Taylor calls me 'Jack Tyler Jenkins', then something went wrong. I don't know much about him and his life before, but he's a good man and he fights for our second chance. He's fair and he gives every soldier a chance to proove they're loyal. Me? No, I'm not a soldier so far. I'm a survivor. I lived in the jungle the last six or seven years and it feels good. It's what I will always call home. The loneliness in the woods gives me the feeling of being a good one. Cause actually I'm not one of the good. Maybe I help the colony and the Commander, but I'm a bad guy who walks through the jungle and kills bad dinosaurs. Not sure that I'm a bad one? Ok. I don't care about your opinion. The only ones I'm listening to is myself and the Commander. But that's enough now. Sit down and listen to my story.

It was a cold, wet afternoon and I walked leadless along foggy cliffs and big trees and bushes. My forest was evergreen and in there, you heard nothing but sounds of the animals that live there. I went through a few colorful jungle flowers and freezed for a second. Hadn't that been a scream? I began to run. I held my pumpgun in my hands, poised to shoot everything what was getting in my way. I heard the sounds of two or three raptor and looked around. A few leaves wiggled, but there was only a surprised girl lying on the ground. I walked over and nodded. She stood up and took a closer look to me. I shrugged and looked around. The raptors were here, sure. 'What were you girl doing here?', I wanted to know. She didn't say a word yet, but it was kind of funny how she looked around carefully. 'I was walking around.', she answered and looked at me. I nodded quietly and loaded my pumpgun. The bushes began wiggling again and I pulled her close to me. Than the raptors began to attack us. I shot one down and another one felt my iron fist between his greenish eyes. I smiled wearily and turned around, to the two last raptors. I growled angrily and the girl in my arms held her breath. A growl from me was like telling a little kid that it can't have its lollipop. The raptors growled too, but not as grumpy as I did and in the end they escaped. The girl broke away from me and looked a bit afraid. 'I won't do anything to you, girl. What's your name?' She answered sheepish: 'Skye.' I smirked about her tone and sighed then. 'I'm Jack. Do you come from the colony?' She nodded. 'Ok, I'll go with you and lead you to Terra Nova again.', I decided and pushed her in front of me. She let me. And so, few minutes of silence later, we entered the Terra Nova Colony. Commander Taylor came over and took a closer look on her. 'What was she doing out in the woods?' he demanded to me. I shrugged and explained: 'She told me that she has gone off. Raptors were attacking her.' Commander Taylor nodded seriously and told her to go to the hospital. Then he turned around and I saw worry in his eyes. 'I have to talk to you Jack.' I nodded and followed him to his biro. 'what has happened Jack, I haven't seen you for at least ten months!' I sat down on the desk. 'I was planning a tour to the Great Plain.' I said and looked out of the window. 'Would you do something for me, something really… important for the colony?' I nodded. 'Hope Plaza cut us off from the future and the Sixers tried to kill me. The Colonists have to know how to survive in the wilderness. Alone. You are the best man for that job. I would like you to first train some soldiers and the kids of our school. Here's the plan.' He gave me a stick and some maps. 'Do you know where you must go?' he asked. I nodded. 'One of the older huts.' I said and stood up.


	2. Chapter 2

I entered my hut. The door wasn't locked like I left it ten months ago. I stood relatively helpless in the kitchen. I threw the pumpgun over to the desk and walked to my room, to get clean clothes, mine were totally destroyed by the forest and the daily attacs of raptors. I took a black sirt and grey throusers. After going to the bathroom I took a short shower under cold water and then looked into the mirror: A twenty-year old man looked at me suspiciously. His brown culy hair looked like he stood up just a minute ago and his eyes... My eyes have different colors. One is green like the leaves in te jungle and the other one is of an icy blue.

I cursed the mirror and took on the shirt. I never liked mirrors anyway. They showed me with all my scars and all my emotion. My eyes show them right good, but my face is emotionless everytime I look in the mirror. I went to the living room only with the throusers on and the shirt open. Tomorrow I had to introduce myself to the soldiers. I've always hated to declaim on something, I don't care about what. I don't like people an I don't like to be popular. Great job, to be the teacher. I made a face at the thought to be popular.

Right then the doorbell rang. I winced and walked over to the door. I opened and there she was: The girl I saved from the raptors. 'Ahm, hello...!', she spoke silently. 'G'day! What' up?' I made room so that she could come in. She followed and went into the livin room. I swore she was red like a ripe tomato. I grinned and asked again: 'What's up?' She smiled a bit. 'I just wanted to thank you. It was very brave of you to fight against the raptors... And it was foolish of me to run around in the forest alone. I was lucky you were there.' I shrugged and smiled a bit. 'Let me think, Taylor sent you to say that. I know him good enough.' She looked away and nodded. Now I began to laugh a very bit, it made her a bit angry. 'Stop it!' I stopped and grinned. 'Foolish little bird...' I told her and sat down. 'What do you mean?!' she asked, but I just grinned my silly grin. 'Oh nothing little bird.'

When she was gone I walked through Terra Nova. I thought of what I could say to the crowd of soldiers tomorrow. My feet took me over to the graveyard of the Terra Nova Colony. I looked at my hand, I took a red rose with me. Wash had been a good friend. 'I can't believe you're gone my friend...' I whispered and let it go. The rose fell on the grave and I smiled sadly. 'Rest in peace, Wash.' I turned around and went back. I didn't notice Skye, who stood infront of two graves together wth an older lady, her mum.


	3. Chapter 3

The next noon, Laura Reilly led me to Commander Taylor. According to the state of the sun it was at least twelve o'clock. Nathaniel wellcomed me with an a little bit obsessed smile and a cup of coffee. A man, Jim Shannon, was with him. I introduced myself and shook Mr Shannon's hand. We still talked until I had drunk my coffee, then we stepped out on the terrace.

On the place the soldiers who took part in the course assembled. When it became fairly quiet, Taylor started to talk: 'Bad times have broken up for us. We are cut by the future and have to learn, how we can survive without our technical terms! This man …', he pointed at me '… has done it, 7 long years he survived without any other help in the jungle. This course was founded because we should learn at least a part of that what he performs daily.' With that he gave me a sign to talk.

A little bit hesitantly I started to speak: 'My name is Jack Jenkins and I have, as just already mentioned, lived up to now 7 years in the woods. Now, survival is not only lighting somewhere out there a fire. It is an attitude, a life. If one of you does not take this seriously , he'll die. The forest has a structure, but the people have become blind. Only who has lived long time in this structure can see it. It is constant giving and taking. In the woods is important only one right: The right of the stronger! The one who is too weak or breaks the rules is expelled in the herds. You do not know the rules yet, but I am sure you will recognise if the time is ripe. ', I spoke, 'in the course you learn a few basic technics, a few tips and tricks, so to speak. Another part will be a biological excursion in which you'll get the weak points of certain animals illustrated. The third and last part is a test with what I will check you. I think do not have to say much more …' I ended.

My look wandered about the place, during the Commander regulated the details. The recruits were all younger or older than me. I estimated them between 20 and 40 years.


End file.
